While screen resolution supported by clients has been gradually improved with the development of computer technologies, the adopted value of font size for displaying webpages through web browser applications at clients has not been changed. Presently, as the default font size for all browser applications is 16 px (i.e., 16 pixels), the higher the screen resolution at a client the smaller the visual font size presented in webpages by web browser applications is smaller. This tends to lead to a more strenuous browsing experience for a web user. For instance, a 12-pixel font, when displayed under the screen resolution of 1280*1024 px or higher, the letters or components composing the text contents are relatively small and difficult for some website visitors to read, as illustrated in FIG. 1A.
The conventional approach to addressing the foregoing problem typically involves adjusting the visual font size by operating the font-size setting function provided internally by web browser applications (e.g., the font size setting in IE) or by adjusting the default displaying parameters of an operating system (e.g., adjustment of screen resolution) thereby scaling the visual font size presented by the browser to ease the user's webpages reading experience. An example of a webpage with enlarged fonts is shown in FIG. 1B. However, the above-mentioned approach can upset the originally arranged layout of a webpage and result in incomplete display of the webpage. Furthermore, in displaying Chinese characters which are in nature dot characters, the enlarged characters can become blurred. Both of these problems adversely impact a web user's reading of the adjusted webpages, and in turn deteriorate the quality of service for the website system.